This baking invention is concerned with a device to prevent over browning of pie crusts during baking.
When baking pies of the double crust, single top crust or single bottom crust there is a problem in that the rims or edges of the crusts cook faster than the remainder of the crust. This is because the pie filing slows down the cooking of the remainder of the crust. The result is that the edges of the crust become over brown and tough or that the centre parts of the crusts are under-cooked.
To avoid this problem, cooks have tried to protect the rims of the crusts. To do this, they have taken strips of aluminum foil and joined them end to end by folding to form a ring and then pressed the aluminum around the edges of the crust. An alternative method is to take a square of aluminum foil, fold it into quarters, cut a quarter circle from the folded foil and open it up. The foil is then pressed around the edges of the pie crust and at an appropriate time during the baking process or even after baking is completed, is removed. Done with care, these techniques will work but they are time consuming and inexact. Often the foil will become separated from the pie and hence not be effective. When baking an open top pie, the foil may come in contact with the filling and stick to it so that when it is removed, it mars the surface of the filling. This problem has been around for hundreds of years and cries out for a simple solution. The present invention seeks to provide a solution.